


Lamp Light In This Long Night

by TheGoliathBeetle



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, alucard is insecure, rhy is sweet, sickfic?? sort of but not really??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoliathBeetle/pseuds/TheGoliathBeetle
Summary: Rhy is going somewhere. Alucard wants him to stay. -Post series, based on a tumblr prompt-





	Lamp Light In This Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo.   
> I'm taking ADSOM prompts on Tumblr (Rhylucard, Rhy-centric, and Rhy+Kell family fics), and here's one I received: "Rhylucard maybe write a scene where they have to say goodbye!!! But include a blue lamp in the scene, Because why not"
> 
> So here you go :D

Alucard wakes to the soft light of the blue lamp on the nightstand. The lampshade is a lovely, hand-embroidered aquamarine, something Rhy had taken a fancy to during his romps in the city many years ago. The lampshade has been there as long as Alucard can remember, and he stares blinking at it stupidly now, only barely awake. 

His senses return sharply when he heas a soft thud and whispered cursing.

“Rhy?” he mumbles sitting up. “You all right?”

“Yes, go back to sleep.” But Rhy’s voice is strained from obvious pain, and Alucard can’t sleep through that, so he sits up, the blanket falling from his body, exposing his bare chest. 

The sleepy darkness seems only softer from the light of the blue lamp. Alucard squints as his eyes adjusted, and a picture of his king forms before him. 

Rhy is already dressed, sitting at the edge of the bed with one foot over his knee. His hand kneads his little toe. 

“Did you stub it?” Alucard asks.

“Yes, just running around wildly in the dark,” Rhy replies with a smile in his voice. “I’m fine, the pain’s fading.”

Slowly, bits and pieces of the scene start coming together in Alucard’s sleep-dazed head. Rhy, fully dressed. Wearing his crown. A small trunk filled with his clothes. Alucard knows he’s being paranoid, that they have long passed their old problems, but he can’t help but think:  _don’t leave me, I’m sorry_. 

And he makes the mistake of blurting it out: “Are you leaving me?”

“What?” Rhy barks, spinning around to look at him. The motion knocks the crown off his head. It bounces off the mattress and clatters to the floor. He doesn’t bother picking it up. “No, of course not.” 

But Alucard detects something else in Rhy’s amber eyes. 

“I mean, I am, but I’ll be back in a couple of days.” Finally, Rhy stands and picks up his crown. “I just received a message that there’s been an earthquake in some outlying villages. They need their king. I’m leaving in a few minutes.” 

“Alone? Wait, you need me, I’m your guard!”

Rhy narrows his eyes. “No, you’re staying in bed, Luc. You’ve been sick for the last four days.”

There’s a moment where Alucard really wants to argue. He takes his role as Rhy’s personal guard extremely seriously, especially after the Osaron incident. Rhy has a point; he’s been fighting a fever and cough for almost a week now, and even while having this conversation, his head has started to pound. He swallows the urge to clear his throat. 

“I’m fine, and you can’t go alone. You need protection.”

“I have other security, you know,” Rhy says, and then smiles. He crosses the distance between them and places a hand on Alucard’s cheek. “Hmm, you still have a fever.”

“It’s bed warm.”

“I don’t want to risk it.” Gently, Rhy pushes Alucard down to the pillows. “I’m kind of glad you woke up, I didn’t have the heart to wake you up to say goodbye. You looked so cosy and you need the rest.”

“Rhy…I’ll take some medicine, or–” 

“Yes, you will, from the comfort and safety of this bed.” Rhy kisses the top of his head. “Sleep, my darling. I’ll be back in a couple of days.”

Alucard grips his wrists. “Okay. Fine. But look after yourself.”

“Hey,” Rhy grins, “I’m immortal. You just worry about yourself.” His lips graze Alucard’s cheek, but never make it to his lips. And it hurts, but Alucard understands. It’ll be no good if the virus passed to Rhy too, then they’ll both be sick. And Kell would probably feel the infection as well, and he’d kick up a fuss about that. It just wasn’t worth the drama. 

Rhy pulls the covers up to Alucard’s neck and turns off the night lamp. “Good night, sweetheart.”

“G’night,” Alucard murmurs, sleep already taking him. “Love you.” 

He hears Rhy chuckle gently. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always turn everything into a goddamn sickfic. 
> 
> Anyway :’D I imagine Luc is quite vulnerable for a while after they get back together. He still feels guilty af and he’s a bit afraid that Rhy would leave him. It’s an unfounded fear out of paranoia but I imagine there’s a period in their relationship after they get back together that Luc is just…emotionally vulnerable. I have a lot of thoughts about this :’) 
> 
> Thanks for the ask! 
> 
> Send me ADSOM Asks my dudes (on Tumblr)! <3 Rhylucard, Rhy-centric, or Rhy and Kell brofics (because I ALWAYS need brotherly fluff between them kthanksbye).


End file.
